Unconditionally
by Kikomori Uzuka
Summary: Seorang Namikaze Naruto yang baru kembali dari pengembaraannya setelah perang, dihadapkan dengan dua pilihan besar antara cinta yang membosankan dan tantangan yang mengasyikkan. Lalu bagaimana jika di tengah permaian yang berlangsung ada pemain yang menyerah terlebih dulu, "Tentu saja harus terkena penalty, bukankah begitu Hyuuga?" Chapter2
1. PROLOG

**UN** **CONDITIONALLY**

 **milik saya ^^  
**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik Om Masashi Kishimoto**

Summary:

Seorang Namikaze Naruto yang baru kembali dari pengembaraannya setelah perang, dihadapkan dengan dua pilihan besar antara cinta yang membosankan dan tantangan yang mengasyikkan. Lalu bagaimana jika di tengah permaian yang berlangsung ada pemain yang menyerah terlebih dulu, "Tentu saja harus terkena _penalty_ , bukankah begitu Hyuuga?"

 **NaruHina**

 **Set is on Konoha after Great War 4 and Mina-Kushi alive**

 _Namikaze Mansion_

Riuhnya suara tepuk tangan menyambut kehadiran seorang pemuda tampan bersurai kuning, panggilah dia Naruto Namikaze. Putra kebanggaan klan Namikaze, Sang Pahlawan dan Si Jenius.

Kaki Naruto memasuki ruangan itu dengan tegap dan penuh wibawa, sesekali melempar senyum manis untuk menghormati para tamu yang datang. Langkah kaki Naruto berhenti saat mendapati gadis elok bersurai pink tengah tersenyum dan memandanginya dalam diam.

"Konbanwa, Sakura-chan?" sapa Naruto ramah tak elak membuat sang gadis musim semi bersemu merah.

"Konbanwa Naruto," agaknya Sakura berhasil menutupi kegugupannya. Benar-benar tidak lucu jika ia gugup di samping Naruto yang notabene adalah teman sejak masa kecilnya.

"Dimana si _teme_?" tanya Naruto, lebih seperti bergumam.

"Mungkin Sasuke-kun masih banyak pekerjaan di Anbu," jawab Sakura dengan jawaban yang sedikit ada benarnya.

Naruto menghela nafas berat, ia berharap bisa berkumpul dengan anggota tim 7 secepat mungkin setelah ia pulang. Dan sepertinya ia harus menelan kekecewaan. Bahkan gurunya, Hatake Kakashi yang sudah berstatus sebagai Rokudaime Hokage hanya mampir sebentar di pesta lalu kembali ke kantornya. Miris.

"Naruto, bagaimana perjalananmu?" tanya Sakura memecah hening.

"Yah, melelahkan juga sih jika bermalam di hutan saat aku tidak menemukan desa hehe. Bagaimana denganmu Sakura-chan? Kau pasti sudah jadi Kunoichi hebat di desa kan?" jawab Naruto mantap, masih dengan senyum lebarnya.

Sakura mengatur kembali fokusnya. Entah setan apa yang merasuki kunoichi itu hingga membuatnya terpukau pada Naruto.

"Yah, begitu-begitu saja sih.." jawab Sakura kikuk. Naruto mengedarkkan pandangannya ke arah lain, mencari objek yang lebih menarik.

Sepertinya berpisah selama hampir tujuh tahun membuat dua sahabat itu awkward. Sekali lagi, Naruto harus menelan kekecewaan saat tak ada yang ia kenal dekat di antara lautan tamu. Naruto sudah bosan setengah mati dan orang tuanya nampak asyik berbincang dengan para tetua klan lain. Sekali lagi, miris.

 _BRAK_

Suara gaduh itu berhasil menarik Naruto dari kematiannya karna bosan. Saphire blue Naruto mencari asal suara itu, dan pupil menegang saat mendapati apa yang tersaji di hadapannya.

"Lepaskan aku, brengsek!"

'Sangat tidak sopan' batin Naruto, namun masih tampak senyuman di wajah tan itu. Wanita bertudung itu berjalan sempoyongan meninggalkan dua ninja penjaga yang sudah terlebih dahulu ia banting. 'Mabuk?' pikir Naruto lagi.

Senyuman di wajah Naruto semakin lebar saat menyadari wanita mabuk itu berjalan ke arahnya. Yah, walaupun harus ada beberapa gelas yang pecah karna di tabrak wanita itu. 'Sepertinya aku belum akan mati kebosanan' batin Naruto riang.

Namun keriangan itu hancur saat wanita mabuk itu menyingkap tudung jaketnya. Membuat ikatan rambut indigo lembtu itu terlepas begitu saja. Naruto berjengit saat merasakan lembut yang sangat ketika surai itu mengenai wajahnya.

Kami-sama, amethyst itu, Naruto amat mengenalnya. Amethyst yang selalu bersinar malu ketika bertatapan langsung dengannya. Kini amethyst itu menatapnya langsung penuh keberanian namun begitu kelam dan dalam.

"H.. hinata?"

"Hai brengsek, lama juga tidak melihatmu.."

Seulas senyum terlukis jelas di wajah tanpa cacat sang putri byakugan. Sakura yang berdiri di samping Naruto berjengit takut saat melihat senyum itu.

Mungkin karna terlalu lama tak melihat senyuman di wajah teman sesama kunoichinya itu.

Mungkin juga karna senyuman itu terlalu, mengerikan?

 **tbc.  
**

 **Wah, ohayou minna!**

 **Saya balik lagi membawa segelintir ide absurd yang ternyata bisa jadi ff buat fandom Naruto**

 **mind to review minna :D**


	2. Chapter 1

**UN** **CONDITIONALLY**

 **By Kikomori Uzuka**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik om Kishi**

 **Umur Naruto-Hinata dkk disini 25 tahun yaa ^^**

 **Warning! OOC, Typos, Wacky detected!**

* * *

 **Previous**

"H.. hinata?"

"Hai brengsek, lama juga tidak melihatmu.."

Sinar yang menandakan hari baru telah tiba itu berhasil membuat Hinata terbangun dari mimpi buruknya yang tak berujung. Amethyst yang tampak sayu itu mengejapkan matanya berkali-kali saat mendapati dirinya tak berbaring di futon tapi di ranjang. Itu berarti sang Hyuuga tidak kembali ke kamarnya.

'Kami-sama, jangan lagi!' batin Hinata berteriak histeris, namun bibir kunoichi muda itu masih tertutup rapat. Hanya raut wajahnya yang tampak sedikit gusar.

"Hinata-chan? Sudah bangun?" sahut sebuah suara lembut dari luar kamar.

"H..hai'," sahut Hinata ragu.

Perasaan lega meresap begitu saja dalam hatinya, 'untunglah bukan laki-laki'. Pintu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang wanita cantik berambut merah, Namikaze Kushina. 'Sempurna' batin Hinata kesal, ternyata bukan sekedar mimpi buruk. Pria brengsek itu memang sudah benar-benar pulang.

"Ohayou, kelihatannya tidurmu nyenyak," ucap Kushina ramah. Hinata tersenyum kecut membalasnya.

"Aku hanya mencoba terbiasa Nyonya," balas Hinata asal.

Tangan mungil Hinata mulai menyendok bubur yang di sediakan untuknya. Wajah Hinata begitu tenang dan anggun, sekilas tak ada yang berbeda dengan Hinata saat ini. Namun Kushina bisa merasakan ketakutan kuoichi muda ini, sejak bangun tidur tadi ia bisa melihat tubuh Hinata yang bergetar takut.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata-chan.." ucap Kushina lirih dan mulai terisak.

Hinata memutar mata lavendernya dengan bosan. Jika kau melihat lebih dekat, kau bisa menangkap basah seorang Hinata menahan air matanya.

"Sudahlah nyonya Namikaze, jika anda menangis apa yang harus kulakukan."

Hinata mengulurkan tisu kepada Kushina, dengan segera Kushina menghapus air matanya. Ibunda Naruto itu menggantinya dengan seulas senyum. Hinata bernafas lega melihatnya.

Begini lebih baik, tidak boleh ada orang lain yang menangisinya lagi.

Hinata sama sekali tidak menginginkan kejadian sialan itu terjadi, tapi Kushina juga tidak menginginkannya bukan? Maka tidak ada yang salah disini. Namun Hinata butuh orang untuk meluapkan dendamnya dan Naruto adalah wadah yang sangat tepat untuk dendam itu.

Siang yang terik menyapa tiap sudut desa Konoha, tak luput jua tempat pemakaman shinobi di pinggiran desa. Dihadapan batu nisan bertuliskan 'Hyuuga Neji' terlihat dua pria sedang berdoa dalam khidmat. Si pria pirang yang bernama Naruto terlebih dulu memecah konsentrasi akibat saphire birunya menangkap hal yang baru. Sebuah nama yang asing, 'Namikaze You'.

" _Teme,_ kau tahu siapa yang di kubur disini?" tanya Naruto memecah hening. Sasuke mengikuti arah telunjuk Naruto, lalu tersenyum miris.

"Namikaze You, anak Hinata.." jawab Sasuke lirih.

"E-eh! Kau bilang apa barusan _teme_? Siapa yang dikubur disini?" tanya Naruto memastikan sekali lagi apa yang baru saja ia dengar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Kubilang Na-mi-ka-ze Yo-u. Anak Hinata," balas Sasuke penuh penekanan saat mengatakan 'anak Hinata'

"Jadi maksudmu, Hinata sudah menikah dengan anggota klan Namikaze?" tanya Naruto memastikan, Sasuke mengangkat bahunya dengan asal.

"Tidak juga,"

"Lalu? Ouh! Ceritakan semua padaku _teme_!" tuntut Naruto, Sasuke yang mulai jengah dengan tingkah bodoh sahabat kuningnya memilih untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba jadi tertarik dengan Hinata?" tanya Sasuke tajam.

Naruto terdiam. Benar juga kata Sasuke, kenapa dia jadi tertarik dengan Hinata? Mungkin karna gadis itu banyak berubah, ah, Hinata bukan lagi seorang gadis. Mengingat kuburan di hadapan Naruto ini adalah anak Hinata.

"Hn, aku duluan. Ada misi," Sasuke terus menjauh tak menghiraukan sahabat _dobe_ nya yang masih termangu.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke yang sudah menghilang. Matanya memandang nisan mungil bertuliskan Namikaze You ini. Anak Hinata dengan seorang Namikaze, tapi siapa?

"Hei! Apa kau tahu semalam si Hyuuga itu mengacaukan pesta penyambutan Naruto-sama?"

Bisikan pertama.

"Kudengar dia juga menggoda Naruto-sama semalam,"

Bisikan kedua.

"Hei, mungkin dia mencoba mendapatkan anak dari Naruto-sama lagi,"

Bisikan ketiga.

 _BRAKK_

Semua orang memfokuskan pandangan ke arah keributan itu terjadi. Ternyata keributan itu berasal dari dua orang kunoichi yang menikmati makan siangnya.

"Oi, Bibi! Kenapa dango di tempat ini rasanya jadi sangat asam ya?!"

Teriak kunoichi berambut pirang dengan geram. Dihadapannya seorang kunoichi berambut indigo hanya bisa menggeleng pelan sambil melanjutkan mengunyah dangonya yang masih tersisa setengah.

Amethyst sayu itu bisa melihat tiga gadis yang menggosipkan dirinya sudah lari terbirit-birit meninggalkan toko. Yah, mana mungkin mereka tidak takut dengan teriakan seorang Yamanaka Ino. Kunoichi yang terkenal paling loyal jika menyangkut masalah teman-temannya.

"Hinata, kenapa kau tenang sekali sih disaat mereka menjelekkanmu!" geram Ino pada sahabat kunoichinya itu.

"Tidak apa, kan ada kau Ino.." sahut Hinata dengan santai.

Sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas, menampilkan senyuman manis yang amat jarang terlihat kini. Ino menghembuskan nafas pelan, ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi saat Hinata tersenyum seperti ini.

"Aku pergi dulu ya, murid-muridku mungkin sedang menunggu sekarang," Ino menatap Hinata yang sudah menghilang dengan shunshin-nya. Bisa Ino ketahui bukan itu alasan sahabat indigonya buru-buru pergi.

"Ino!"

Ino menghembuskan nafas kesal, inilah alasannya. Ino berusaha tersenyum seperti biasa saat melihat sahabatnya, Sakura berjalan dengan riang memasuki toko.

Senja mulai menyapa desa Konoha, di salah satu cabang pohon sang Namikaze muda tengah sibuk mengamati hiruk pikuk warga desa yang belum terhenti sedikitpun. Matanya bersinar cerah saat mendapati obyek yang dia cari sejak tadi pagi.

Seorang Hyuuga berambut indigo yang baru saja keluar dari onsen. Di belakang wanita itu sudah berbaris tiga orang remaja wanita yang merupakan murid asuhan Hinata. Naruto masih sibuk memperhatikan wanita yang banyak berubah itu.

Di ingatan Naruto, Hinata adalah gadis pemalu yang sangat sopan dalam bertingkah laku dan berdandan. Kini Hinata berubah 180 derajat, kunoichi muda itu seperti Anko kedua yang hanya menggunakan fishnet tipis dengan jaket tebal warna lavendernya.

Perubahan yang paling membekas dalam ingatan Naruto adalah tatapan dari amethyst itu pada malam penyambutan Naruto. Tatapan yang menunjukkan seorang Hinata sangat ingin membunuhnya.

"Sibuk mengintaiku, Namikaze-san?"

Sial! Sejak kapan Hinata ada di belakangnya? Naruto hanya bisa mengelus tengkuknya yang terasa dingin untuk sesaat. Sedangkan Hinata masih setia memberikan tatapan tajam terbaiknya untuk si Namikaze.

"K-konbanwa, Hinata-chan?" sapa Naruto kikuk. Yah, bayangkan saja jika kau tertangkap basah tengah mengintai seseorang.

"Tjh, sok kenal,"

Hinata bergumam lirih namun masih bisa di dengar dengan sangat baik oleh Naruto. Tawa garing yang keluar dari bibir Naruto membalas ucapan kasar Hinata barusan. Bertambah satu hal lagi yang berubah dari gadis bermata bulan itu, mulutnya sedikit pedas daripada tujuh tahun yang lalu.

"Hehe kau banyak berubah ya, Hyuuga-san?" balas Naruto dengan gigi yang bergeretak menahan amarah.

"Apa yang kau harapkan Namikaze-san? Aku sudah 25 tahun," sahut Hinata sengit. Naruto tersenyum meremehkan.

"Ya, tentu saja. Kau juga sudah menjadi seorang ibu bukan? Oh, aku turut berduka soal putramu Namikaze You," balas Naruto asal.

BUGH

Naruto meringis kesakitan saat merasakan aliran cakra di seluruh tubuhnya terasa meledak. Hinata masih berdiri di hadapannya dengan posisi siaga. 'Sialan, apa yang wanita itu lakukan hah? Naruto!' Naruto pun ingin menanyakan hal yang sama pada Kurama.

"Dengar ya brengsek! Jangan pernah menyebut nama You dengan mulut kotormu itu, kau sama sekali tidak berhak!" jerit Hinata histeris lalu berbalik menjauh.

Lalu sesaat setelahnya Hinata terjatuh dari salah satu dahan pohon. Mungkin kelelahan sekaligus kehabisan cakra, tentunya setelah menghantam dinding cakra bijuu yang melindungi tubuh Naruto hanya dengan juuken-nya.

"Hinata!"

Naruto menahan tubuh ramping Hinata yang hampir bertemu dengan tanah. Meski aliran cakra dalam tubuhnya belum stabil, paling tidak ia masih bisa menggunakan hiraishin untuk sampai di kediaman Hyuuga. Daripada dia meninggalkan seorang kunoichi yang tak sadarkan diri sendirian disini, amat tak etis untuk seorang pahlawan perang seperti Naruto.

 **tbc.**

* * *

Ohayou minna! Chapter 1 sudah update, maaf banget kalo ngaret soalnya aselinya saya bukan hanya author di ffn tapi juga di wordpress k-pop *duhabaikancurhatanabal

terimakasih banyak buat yang sudah meninggalkan jejak berubah fav atau follow, terutama buat reviewnya saya mengucapkan *eh? hontoni arigatou ne~ ^^

buat:

 **Byakugan no Hime :** Ohayou, ini udah di lanjut maaf ngaret ya ^^

 **Guest1 : t** erimakasih sudah meninggalkan jejak ^^

 **LeeJi :** Sangkyuu, eumm sakura-sasuke lihat nanti ya, ^^

 **Guest2 :** haii, sudah di update maaf ngaret ya ^^

 **KHC :** Hemm, iya Hinata ada masalah sama Naruto meski bukan dengan Naruto secara langsung '?' Disini aku buat semi OOC, di manga pun Naruto agak tenang kan waktu udah dewasa atau itu cuman menurutku aja hihihi ^^

 **Chrizzle :** Terupdate maaf ngaret silahkan dinikmati /? ^^

 **Koneko :** Udah dilanjutin nih, ^^

 **Guest3 :** Iya, disini Hinata mirip yang di RTN untunglah kalo kamu suka. terimakasih untuk semangatnya dan ini update-annya ^^

 **Minna, once again mind to review?**

 **Regard,**

 **Kiko**


	3. Chapter 2

**UN** **CONDITIONALLY**

 **By Kikomori Uzuka**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik om Kishi**

 **Umur Naruto-Hinata dkk disini 25 tahun yaa ^^**

 **Warning! OOC, Typos, Wacky detected!**

 **Previous**

"Dengar ya brengsek! Jangan pernah menyebut nama You dengan mulut kotormu itu, kau sama sekali tidak berhak!"

000

 _Pernah merasakan tubuhmu di hujani jutaan mata pedang? Terasa menyakitkan dan sangat menyiksa. Lidahmu kelu dan tenagamu bahkan tak akan cukup untuk sekedar berteriak maupun meminta ampun, pernah?_

 _Hinata belum pernah. Namun saat ia merasakannya, rasanya..mengerikan._

 _Puluhan bahkan mungkin ratusan orang-orang bertopeng hitam itu menghujani tubuh Hinata dengan entah apapun senjata yang mereka miliki. Menyiksa Hinata yang seorang diri dengan sisa keterpurukan dan keputusasaan yang teramat._

" _Ne.. Hime-sama kau tidak lelah terus melawan?"_

 _Seorang pria mendekati tubuh ringkih Hinata yang telah terkoyak di setiap jengkal kulitnya. Tampan? Entahlah, Hinata tak terlalu bisa melihat karena terlalu lelah setelah menggunakan byakugannya terus menerus._

" _Ikutlah denganku, maka kau akan mendapatkan kehidupan yang lebih baik.. Hime-sama,"_

 _Hinata berjengit takut saat merasakan rasa dingin yang menyengat di seluruh tubuhnya. Ketika tangan kekar itu merengkuhnya dalam pelukan yang posesif Hinata menyadari satu hal, Ia tidak akan bisa pulang dan memenuhi janjinya pada Kushina dalam waktu dekat_

Seketika Hinata sadar, saat ini dirinya kembali terpukul oleh sebuah kenyataan yang getir.

000

"Sialan kau Namikaze, turunkan aku!"

Naruto hampir saja terkena serangan jantung saking terkejutnya mendengar teriakan wanita indigo itu. Belum sempat Naruto bermanis-manis menanyakan keadaan Hinata, kunoichi itu lagi-lagi bersiap mengamuk.

"Hey, Mesum! Cepan turunkan aku!" erang Hinata mencoba lepas dari dekapan Naruto, yang sayang begitu kuat.

"Diam kau Hyuuga! Masih untung kau kubantu setelah kau menyerangku dengan juuken-mu itu," ujar Naruto kesal.

"Aku sama sekali tak butuh bantuanmu,"

Mata saphire Naruto menatap Hinata tajam, mencoba mengintimidasi gadis yang dulu memujanya. Sebuah pukulan keras menghantam dada Naruto saat itu juga, membuat Naruto terkejut dan kehilangan pegangannya.

Bruk

"Argh,"

Hinata meringis pelan saat tubuhnya jatuh ke tanah. Disusul dengan peragaan Naruto yang pura-pura bersalah. Sukses sudah Naruto menjadikan mereka tontonan masyarakat Konoha. Pastinya besok pagi akan ada headline baru di antara penggemar Naruto-sama, jika Hyuuga terkutuk ini telah menggoda sang Pahlawan. Konyol bagi Hinata.

"Maaf, aku tak sengaja menjatuhkanmu. _Daijobu_?" tanya Naruto sedikit terkikik.

"Singkirkan tanganmu dariku Namikaze!" erang Hinata tangan putih mulus itu menampik begitu saja tangan Naruto yang mencoba membantunya.

"Aku mencoba membantumu Hinata!" geram Naruto yang mulai kesal karena sekali lagi menghadapi tingkah Hinata yang seolah membencinya hingga ke ubun-ubun.

"Dan aku tidak membutuhkan bantuan darimu Naruto-kun!" geram Hinata.

Melihat tak ada niatan dari Naruto untuk membalasnya, wanita itu segera menghilang dengan sunshin-nya menggunakan sedikit kekuatannya yang sudah terkumpul. Menuju sebuah apartemen mungil di pinggiran desa.

Naruto tak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri. Keadaan jalanan malam desa Konoha yang ramai dan penuh hiruk pikuk terasa sunyi bagi pemuda berkulit tan itu.

'Apa dia baru saja memanggilku Naruto, Kurama?' batin Naruto berbicara dengan Kurama yang ada dalam dirinya dengan riang. 'Keh, kau sebahagia itu hanya karna si Hyuuga menyebut namamu bocah?' balas Kurama kesal, masih bisa merasakan pukulan juuken mendadak wanita Hyuuga tadi.

Naruto mungkin sudah hilang akal saat ini. Setelah tujuh tahun lamanya dia tidak mendengar panggilan menggemaskan itu secara langsung dan kini Hinata lebih sering memanggil nama klannya atau 'brengsek' atau 'sialan' yang tadi itu terasa seperti nostalgia. Pria itu tak menyangka bersama Hinata bisa semendebarkan ini.

000

"Baru pulang Hyuuga?"

Hinata menahan langkahnya memasuki apartemen mungilnya. Mata lavender itu mencoba menemukan asal dari suara yang familiar baginya, bariton khas satu-satunya manusia bermarga Uchiha.

Gotcha! Hinata menemukan pria berambut pantat ayam itu sedang berdiri santai di balkon kamar apartemen yang berada tepat di depan apartemen Hinata. Teramat santai untuk ukuran seorang anggota Anbu.

Tunggu dulu.. melihat gelagat Sasuke yang hanya mengenakan kaus oblong hitam dengan sekaleng jus tomat di genggamannya. Mungkinkah Sasuke tinggal disini? Hah, rasanya Hinata tidak bisa melepaskan ikatannya dengan anggota tim tujuh, sayangnya ikatan mereka bukan dalam konteks yang mengesankan.

"Uchiha-san, sejak kapan kau pindah kesini?" tanya Hinata tak begitu tertarik. Hanya berbasa-basi

"Sore ini. Hyuuga, sudah kau pikirkan jawaban dari pemintaan Yondaime dan Rokudaime?" sahut Sasuke yang kini sudah membunuh jarak di antara keduanya, melompat dari balkonnya.

Kini, Sasuke melihat dengan jelas raut letih di wajah ayu Hinata. Tatapan mata yang tampak kosong itu kembali memaksa Sasuke melindungi Hyuuga yang begitu ringkih itu. Hinata melangkah mundur, bersandar di depan pintu apartemennya.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan aku menolaknya," jawab Hinata pelan namun tegas.

"Kau terlalu cepat menjawab Hinata, bukankah dari dulu kau menyukai si _dobe_.."

"Tjh, tau apa kau tentangku Uchiha! Ja.." sahut Hinata mulai geram karna ucapan si Uchiha.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan menikah denganku? Setidaknya tanggapi pertanyaanku yang satu ini, aku tulus." Sasuke memotong cepat ucapan Hinata. Hinata hanya tertawa sinis menanggapi ucapan pria dihadapannya.

"Kau tidak lebih baik darinya Uchiha, kalian sama saja di mataku,"

Geram Hinata lalu membanting pintu apartemennya keras-keras. Mengabaikan pria yang baru saja – lagi-lagi, meminangnya dengan tampang stoic datar khas Uchiha. Hinata menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, mencoba menguasai emosinya dan memaksakan seulas senyum terukir di bibirnya.

"Tadaima!" Hinata berucap riang dan tersenyum lebar memandangi foto bocah berusia lima tahun yang terpajang rapi di ruang tengah apartemennya.

You, putra kesayangannya yang meninggal setahun lalu karena sebuah penyakit bawaan. Penyakit yang bahkan tak bisa di sembuhkan oleh ninja medis sehebat Tsunade sekalipun. Jari lentik Hinata mengelus lembut permukaan figura yang memajang wajah bocah cilik berkulit putih bersih dengan rambut indigo berantakan dan mata biru yang bersinar terang.

" _Tanjoubi omedetou_ , You-kun.."

Hinata meletakkan satu lolipop di depan figura itu dan berlalu menuju kamarnya.

000

Malam yang semakin larut di Konoha tak menyurutkan keinginan para manusia yang mencari angin segar di malam yang terasa sesak. Begitu pula di salah satu kedai minum di tengah desa Konoha. Tampak tiga kombinasi yang jarang terkumpul.

Sang Jendral sekaligus ahli teknik terbaik Konoha, Naara Shikamaru. Mantan Anbu Root berwajah pucat, Sai. Dan jangan lupakan mantan missing-nin terkuat di dunia, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Bagaimana keadaan Hinata?" Tanya Shikamaru sambil menyesap sakenya. Sasuke menggeleng pelan, menyaratkan ketidak tahuannya atau mungkin kepasrahannya.

"Hah, seandainya saja kita datang sedikit lebih cepat ya Sasuke, Shikamaru?"

Helaan putus asa dari pria berwajah pucat itu semakin memaksa Sasuke menunduk. Sedangkan Shikamaru semakin gencar menuangkan sake dalam gelasnya. Ya, kalian tidak salah.. tiga shinobi hebat dari desa Konoha itu mabuk karena Hinata.

Betapa hebatnya Hyuuga itu kan?

"Hari ini hari kelahiran putranya, dia pasti sangat terpukul.." racau Shikamaru yang mulai memerah karna mabuk.

"Hinata-san mengalami banyak kesulitan selama ini tapi Hinata-san masih saja menyayangi You, hah.. adakah orang sebaik dirinya?" racau Sai setengah sadar.

"Ngg.. dan kita pun gagal menjaga You," kali ini Sasuke bersuara.

"Hinata pantas membunuh kita semua. Hinata pantas menghancurkan Konoha. Hinata.. hidup terlalu menyedihkan.."

Shikamaru dan Sai takjub dengan apa yang pandangan mereka tangkap. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang gemar memasang wajah stoic itu kini sedang murung. Namun ingatan memilukan saat menemukan keadaan Hinata yang mengerikan tujuh tahun lalu kembali menyeruak dalam kepala mereka.

Pada akhirnya tiga pria itu hanya bisa menangis dalam batin. Terlalu gengsi untuk mengeluarkan liquid asin yang sakral bagi para pria.

000

Di salah satu kamar di kediaman Namikaze, Naruto masih saja membuka matanya. Enggan mengakhiri hari yang terasa menegangkan baginya. Tanpa sadar senyuman lebar di wajah tampannya belum bisa terhapuskan.

'Hei, bocah! Apakah kau benar-benar sudah gila?' ucap sebuah suara dalam diri pria itu, Naruto.

'Aku masih waras-ttebayo. Aku hanya terlalu bahagia Kurama!' sahut Naruto tak mempedulikan olokan sahabat Kyuubi-nya itu.

'Kau masih bisa bahagia setalah di pukul dua kali oleh wanita yang sama? Dimana harga dirimu sebagai pria hah?!' erang Kurama sebal melihat jinchurikinya benar-benar lemah terhadap wanita.

Dulu si rambut pink sekarang giliran si rambut biru kah? Bahkan Kurama pun merasa Naruto tak memiliki prinsip yang kuat. Bagaimana bisa bocah plin plan ini bisa menghentikan pertikaian di dunia, itu masih menjadi misteri bagi Kurama secara pribadi.

' _Urusai_! Kau tidurlah sudah malam!' sahut Naruto tak kalah sebal.

' _Ora_! Aku jauh jauh dan jauh lebih tua darimu bocah!'

Kurama berteriak tak terima mendengar sahutan Naruto yang seolah menyuruh adik kecilnya tidur karna sudah terpojok. Dan bisa kita tahu kelanjutannya, Naruto tak akan menggubris teriakan Kurama lagi. Terlalu malu eh, Naruto-sama?

Hinata.. heh? Kenapa mengingat wajah wanita berambut indigo itu bisa membuatmu seberantakan ini Naruto?

"Sebaiknya aku juga tidur,"

000

" _Baka Gaki_!"

Teriakan ramah sudah terdengar dari kediaman utama keluarga Namikaze. Seolah terbiasa Namikaze Minato yang berstatus sebagai kepala keluarga hanya terkekeh pelan dan melanjutkan acara _coffee_ _break_ nya.

"Kasihan sekali bocah pengantar susu pagi ini," gumamnya pelan.

Di lantai dua rumah itu, terlihat nyonya besar Namikaze tengah berkacak pinggang di depan salah satu pintu kamar. Rambut merah nya sudah berkibar mengajak si pemilik kamar untuk maju berperang. Siku-siku empat sudah terlalu lama muncul di dahinya.

Tinggal menunggu saja kapan bom waktu akan meledak?

 _DOGH DOGH DOGH_

" .to .rang!" teriak Kushina penuh penekanan. Mengancam.

Dibalik selimutnya yang nyaman Namikaze muda ini ternyata masih puas bermain di alam mimpi. Sama sekali tak sadar nyawanya terancam.

Kushina kembali menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Tak ingin tekanan darahnya naik, bisa-bisa dia mati karena stroke mendadak setelah berusaha membangunkan anaknya yang tidur seperti kerbau.

 _BRAK_

Sontak saja pria tan berumur 25 tahun itu terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Miris rasanya saat kau terbangun dan di sambut tatapan membunuh dari ibumu. Meski ada sedikit rindu mengingat Naruto lama tak merasakan hal seperti ini.

" . .kan? Naruto!"

"Haiiii'!"

Sementara pertempuran antara ibu dan anak itu terjadi di lantai dua. Obrolan hangat malah mengalir lancar di teras depan kediaman Namikaze, bocah cilik yang dulunya menjadi partner Naruto membuat onar itu kini telah menjelma menjadi salah satu jounin kebanggaan Konoha.

"Jadi Naruto-nii tidak banyak berubah ya Minato jii-san hihihi," seru Konohamaru saat mendengar suara debuman yang menyesakkan dari lantai atas.

"Begitulah nii-sanmu itu Konomaharu. Jadi apa yang membawamu kemari?" tanya Minato _to the point_.

"Eungg, sebenarnya aku diminta Rokudaime menjemput Naruto nii-san untuk menghadap bersama,"

"Misi?"

"Begitulah jii-san. Tapi.. melihat keadaan Kushina baa-san aku jadi takut,"

Minato sweatdrop mendengar kejujuran dari Konohamaru. Bocah lugu tak mungkin berbohong, Minato yakin itu. Bahkan saat ini Minato bisa melihat tangan Konohamaru bergetar memegang cangkir tehnya.

Percayalah, kehadiran Kurama saat ini tak akan lebih menakutkan dibanding Kushina yang mengamuk.

Bahkan sampai sekarang pun Minato masih sering ketakutan setengah mati saat Kushina mengamuk. Tapi sudah terlambat untuk Minato kabur dari Kushina, benang merah mereka sudah terikat terlalu erat.

"Akan kupanggilkam nii-san mu itu. Tunggulah disini," ujar Minato sambil tersenyum ramah.

Tentu saja tawaran itu disambut anggukan riang Konohamaru.

Tak begitu lama menunggu sudah terlihat Naruto yang memakai ikat kepalanya dengan tergesa. Tak luput juga barang-barang yang dilemparkan asal ke arahnya. Konohamaru baru saja menjadi saksi betapa brutalnya keluarga Namikaze yang bahagia ini.

"Oi! Konohamaru, tunggu apa lagi? Ayo kabur-ttebayo!"

Gemas dengan Konohamaru yang masih mematung, lebih tepatnya masih shyok, Naruto menarik pergelangan tangan adik lelaki kesayangannya itu untuk bergegas pergi. Sebelum kepalanya menjadi tempat landas barang yang di terbangkan ibunya.

000

Pagi ini sesuai dengan janji yang dibuatnya dengan Hinata, Ino sudah tiba di komplek apartemen tua di pinggiran desa Konoha. Kediaman baru seorang Hyuuga Hinata. Tak menunggu lama diketuknya pintu kayu dihadapannya.

Tak menunggu lama pula pintu kayu itu telah dibuka oleh seorang kunoichi beriris lavender.

"Ohayou Hinata-chan!" sapa si kunoichi pirang dengan keriangannya. Hinata tersenyum lebar membalasnya.

"Ohayou Ino-chan,"

Hinata memiringkan tubuhnya memberi jalan masuk yang lebih luas untuk Ino. Sahabat pirang itu tanpa segan lagi memasuki apartemennya.

"Ohayou You-kun, _happy birthday_ "

Hinata tersenyum simpul saat Ino menyapa figura You yang ada di ruang tamu dan menaruh satu lolipop disana. Sama seperti yang Hinata kerap lakukan. Ino benar-benar sahabatnya. Salah satu hal yang membuat Hinata sedikit mensyukuri ketidakmujurannya tujuh tahun lalu adalah, ia bisa memiliki seseorang yang menerimanya dengan baik dan buruknya, Ino adalah orangnya.

"Yosh! Jadi siap bereksperimen untuk ulang tahun Mirai, Hinata?"

"Aku selalu siap kapanpun, Ino.."

Baru saja kedua kunoichi itu beranjak menuju dapur untuk membuat kue kejutan di ulang tahun putri guru mereka. Sebuah ketukan tipis di jendela mengalihkan perhatian Hinata. Hinata berbalik mendapati seorang anbu bertopeng rakun tengah bertengger manis di pagar balkon apartemennya.

Meski wajahnya ditutupi topeng rakun, Hinata tahu persis dari surai raven bergaya emo itu bahwa orang dihadapannya tak lain adalah si Uchiha.

" _Hai_ '?" tanya Hinata singkat.

"Roudaime-sama memintamu menghadap," balas anbu Sasuke.

Hinata pun terlihat memasuki kamarnya dan telah berganti dengan baju ninjanya. Kini Hinata berjalan ke dapur dan berniat pamit pada sahabat pirangnya. Tanpa Hinata sadari Sasuke sudah menyelinap masuk ke ruang tamunya dan meletakkan satu lagi permen dihadapan figura You.

" _Tanjoubi omedetou_ You," bisik Sasuke pelan, lalu menghilang begitu saja.

000

"Kenapa si brengsek ini ada disini, Rokudaime-sama?" geram Hinata.

Kakashi menggaruk tengkuknya yang tiba-tiba terasa dingin. Entahlah, aura membunuh dari Hinata terasa cukup mengerikan bahkan bagi sang Rokudaime sendiri.

" _Yare yare,_ kau tak perlu marah seperti itu Hinata-chan. Kita kan teman?" sahut Naruto enteng.

Tak mempedulikan kawannya yang lain. Coba bayangkan bagaimana keadaan Konohamaru yang berdiri kaku diantara Hinata yang bergetar menahan amarah dan Naruto yang tersenyum lebar? Mengenaskan.

"Aku membentuk tim semata-mata demi kelancaran misi, Hinata-chan. Cobalah singkirkan perasaan pribadi," ujar Kakashi mencoba menggapai wibawa kembali.

"Kalau begitu aku menolak misi ini. Permisi!"

"Sudah kubilang aku membentuk tim demi kelancaran misi, Hyuuga. Kau dibutuhkan dalam misi ini!"

Hinata mendecih pelan. Rokudaime hokage ini tidak pintar mencari alasan rupanya. Byakugan ya? Hemm.

"Kalau begitu silahkan cari Hyuuga yang lainnya. Karna bukan hanya aku yang memiliki byakugan di desa ini Hokage-sama," sahut Hinata kesal dan hendak meninggalkan ruangan Hokage tersebut.

"Kalau begitu panggil Neji untukku. Pengguna byakugan terbaik," ucap Kakashi tajam.

Seketika wajah Hinata dan Naruto berubah murung. Jangan salahkan lidah tajam Kakashi saat ini, ini semua demi kalian wahai anak muda yang terlalu bodoh untuk menyelesaikan masalah.

Hinata mengurungkan niatnya pergi dari ruangan itu dan kembali mendengarkan penjelasan Kakashi. Garis bawahi, **dengan amat terpaksa**. Kakashi mau tak mau tersenyum tipis di balik masker kesayangannya.

"Ada laporan mengenai pasukan bertopeng di daerah perbatasan Konoha-Suna kurasa mereka adalah pasukan yang sama seperti pasukan bertopeng tujuh tahun lalu. Bagaimana menurutmu Hinata?"

"Pasukan bertopeng tujuh tahun lalu?" ulang Hinata dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Kakashi mengangguk pelan. Naruto dan Konohamaru termenung saat mendapati Hinata yang terlihat.. entahlah, sangat bahagia? Mereka lebih memilih diam.

Selain Konohamaru yang masih baru menjadi jounin saat itu dan juga baru kali ini ia menjalankan misi bersama dengan Hinata. Naruto pun tak banyak mengerti tentang segala hal yang terjadi semenjak tujuh tahun lalu karena ia meninggalkan desa.

"Kau yang menjadi kapten disini. Karena kau sudah mengenali beberapa cakra dari mereka, kurasa kita bisa menemukan mereka lebih cepat,"

Kakashi melanjutkan penjelasan masih dengan tangan yang menopang dagunya. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi Rokudaime kita ini tipikal pembosan sih. Hinata hanya mengimbangi penjelasan itu dengan mengangguk mantap dan sedikit tersenyum tipis.

"Hai' arigatou Hokage-sama," ucap Hinata hormat.

Sekali lagi Naruto dibuat terpana oleh perubahan sikap si Hyuuga itu. Tunggu. Seharusnya nama Hinata kan sudah menjadi Namikaze Hinata karena dia menikah dengan seorang Namikaze.

"Ini misi tingkat A. Kalian akan berangkat besok jam enam pagi. Sekarang kalian boleh bubar,"

Hinata tanggap sebelum membiarkan amethyst miliknya menemukan Naruto dalam pandangannya. Ia segera menghilang dengan sunshin. Naruto membuang nafasnya kesal, lagi-lagi ia kalah start dengan si Hyuuga.

Disamping Naruto, Konohamaru menghela nafas lega. Terjebak diantara Hinata dan Naruto terasa lebih mengerikan daripada menjalankan misi _yang penuh gelora muda_ bersama guru Gai.

' _Tahu begini aku akan menolak misi ini, hubungan dua orang ini nyatanya belum membaik sejak kepulangan Hinata nee-san'_ gerutu Konohamaru kesal.

 _Kruuukk_

"Konohamaru, mau ke Ichiraku? Aku yang traktir,"

 **tbc.**

Konbanwa minna-san! Kiko kembali dengan chapter ter- membuat empet sepanjang sejarah.

Saya sebenernya ragu mau ngepost chapter ini tapi udah luama banget rasanya ga apdet dan nggak ada ilham buat benerinnya.

Yah, di post yang ini saja, semoga kedepannya Kiko bisa ngupgrade tulisan Kiko ya hihihi **Buat**

 **Enischan :** Iya, MinaKushi disini masih sehat sentosa, hehe begitukah? Lihat nanti yaa

 **Mell Hinaga Kuran :** Ini udah di panjangin

 **Amexki chan :** Ini udah di panjangin lagi hihihi, bukan hihihi

 **Ichirukilover30 :** emm.. bukan sebenernya. Lihat ntar di next chapt saja ya, ini udah di panjangin semoga enak bacanya

 **Aizen L sousuke :** Arigato-ne~

 **Byakugan no Hime :** Karna Kiko suka Hinata RTN, nggak sih.. karna Kiko selalu cinta Hinata hihihi

 **R0hm4d1 :** Arigato, ini udah dipanjangin dua kali lipat hihihi

 **Hqhqhq :** Wahh~ arigato, ini sudah di lanjut maaf ngaret

 **Nugi :** Oke, sudah dilanjut. Flashback nya potong-potong yaa hihihi

 **Engel beitrage :** Iya, aku pake Hinata RTN untuk sementara. Kiko nggak tega buat Boru lahir di hubungan NaruHina yang kacau macam begini hehehe

 **Namikaze :** Published! ^^ terimakasih jejaknya

Karena di dunai ini tidak ada yang sempurna kan yaa, mohon **review** nya lagi ya minna, Arigatou! *bows


End file.
